Henrik Mikaelson
Henrik Mikaelson '''was born in the 10th century and is the youngest member of the Original family, being the youngest son of Mikael and Esther. Henrik has five siblings that consists of four brothers and one sister. He has a deceased unnamed older brother, three other brothers named Elijah, Finn, and Kol, and an older sister named Rebekah. Henrik has one half-brother, Niklaus. Henrik was mauled and killed by a werewolf. His death is the very thing that drove their mother to protect her children by turning them into vampires. '''This character was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Early life Not much is known about Henrik, other than the fact he was the brother of Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol and Rebekah, that he was killed at an early age by a werewolf and did not become a vampire due to his death. Rebekah mentioned that Henrik was the youngest brother, which means he is the youngest member of the Original Family. He and Klaus went to see the werewolves transform, but he was brutally killed by one. This event caused Mikael to ask his wife Esther to transform their children into the first vampires. Season Three According to his sister, Rebekah, Henrik died as a human. Klaus probably feels like it was his fault for Henrik's death. Personality Not much is known about the personality of Henrik, but like his other siblings, he was afraid of his father. During a full moon, Niklaus and Henrik went to see the transformation of the werewolves, this proves that he was equally reckless as his half-brother. Henrik apparently was closer to Rebekah and Niklaus than with his other brothers. Physical Appearance Henrik is of medium height, cute, with long dark brown hair, and with black eyes. Unfortunately, Henrik dies before he could speak or utter a word, but it can be assumed that his voice has a European accent. Appearances Season 3 * Ordinary People (flashback) Name *German, Scandinavian or Eastern European version of "Henry", meaning ruler of the home. Trivia *Henrik is the youngest of Mikaelson siblings seen in the series and he's also the youngest character seen on the show. *Henrik was one of the humans shown that was torn apart by a werewolf. *The unnamed Mikaelson brother's and Henrik's deaths are the reason for the creation of the original vampires. * He is the only member of the Mikaelson Family to appear only in flashback. * He is the only one of his siblings born in new world to not become a vampire. * Ironically, the oldest Mikaelson brother and Henrik, the youngest of the family, were killed which led to the creation of the vampires in the New World. * Where Henrik died is not known, because Niklaus took his body to the village. It can be assumed that he died accepting his own death, because he has not appeared as a ghost. * Henrik's name is only mentioned by his sister Rebekah. Gallery henrick 1.jpg henrick 2.jpg henrick 3.jpg|Henrick's dead body henrick 4.jpg|Henrick being carried by Klaus henrick 5.png|Henrick as a human 061.png 20111104074905!Henrick.png References See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Witches